


Winter Wonderland

by That_Geek



Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Tom has created something for the holodeck and gets Chakotay to bring Naomi along while he babysits.
Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Winter Wonderland

Chakotay is carrying Naomi down the corridor towards the holodeck. While he was on babysitter duty Tom and B’Elanna had invited them to the holodeck for a special surprise. From the mouth of Tom Paris it could mean anything but he had invited Naomi too so surely it couldn’t be that terrible.

When he entered he was amazed at the sight. The landscape was pure white, with tall trees and a lake that seemed to shimmer in a gorgeous winter sun. Tom and B’Elanna walked over to them with a pile of scarfs and hats. The temperature might have been a simulation but oh boy it felt very real.

“Chakotay, get you and Naomi wrapped up. Paris has this temperature nailed down” She shouted as she approached. Little Naomi giggled as a hat was placed on her head, somewhat a little too big. Chakotay picked out a big scarf and wrapped it around his neck as B’Elanna tucked Naomi into a big jacket.

“What’s that?” She asked putting at the snow below.

“This is snow” B’Elanna set her down on the ground and picked up some snow letting it gently fall in front of the girls face. She giggled and held out her hands.

“Its cold and soft” she cooed, squatting down to touch it herself. B’Elanna and Tom squatted beside her, they gathered snow into pile; the little girl watched with wide eyes and pushed more snow into the pile before letting herself fall into it, giggling. Tom sprinkled snow down onto her making her giggle harder. B’Elanna shivered and hugged herself. She was not one for cold weather.

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a light blue item of his jacket and handed it to her.

“You need it more than me,” she took it and hummed at the warmth, she then stuffed it into her jacket then pressing it closer to her body letting it warm her up. She looked up at him, one corner of her mouth upturned.

“Thanks Paris” she straightened up and went after Naomi who was now rolling around in the snow alongside Chakotay. Tom had moved round into the trees, she could see him and guessed Chakotay couldn’t see him. She watched as he gathered up snow and pelted it at the mans broad back. It smacked against his jacket, Chakotay stood and turned, clocking onto Paris immediately and went after him with a handful of snow.

Naomi giggled and waddled after him, stopping briefly to gather the snow into her tiny grasp. Tom yelled as Chakotay hit him in the face with snow. A victorious yell was heard and then Naomi threw her own snowball which caught Chakotay’s leg, he turned and grabbed her lifting her high into the air prompting her two laugh and squeal.

Tom must have crept out from the trees because suddenly B’Elanna was yelling and chasing Tom with a vicious look on her face, tiny snowflakes adorning her face; she wiped them away and went after him.

“You are a right pig, Paris” she yelled, throwing snow at him. Tom retorted and they were soon in a snowball fight. Naomi did try to waddle over but she was struggling in the depth, and soon fell over. Chakotay rushed over and picked her up brushing the snow off. Chakotay carried her away from the fighting lieutenants to build a snow person. Chakotay gathered most of the snow but Naomi placed some stones for facial features. They stood back and looked at their creation.

"What a creation, eh?" Chakotay smiled at the little girl who shook her head, she squirmed in Chakotay's hold and he let her down. She picked up four more stones and placed them under the snow person's head.

"The Captain" she declared a toothy grin on her face. Chakotay laughed as he looked from the snow Captain to Naomi and back again. He knelt down beside her.

"Well, I can see the resemblance," they chuckled as Tom and B'Elanna rejoined them. B'Elanna's shivering a lot more vigorously. Naomi ran over hugging the woman's legs a sweet smile on her face as she looked up.

"The Captain needs a Commander" she pointed to the snow Captain and the band of adults helped her make another snow person to be a Commander. It wasn’t long after this that Sam came in to pick her up, she laughed with her daughter as the little girl tried to show all the things she could do with snow and then showcased the snow command couple, which continued the lighthearted mood among the group. Sam picked her up and she waved goodbye to everyone, her head lolling on her mother’s shoulder. Chakotay, B’Elanna and Tom all waved goodbye to her.

“It’s going to be good for her, having all of us to make her a childhood the best it can, in space,” Tom grinned. B’Elanna nodded a smile gracing her face. She shivered and hugged the heat pack to her body.

“The next time you make a holo-programme just make sure it's warm” she huffed and then headed to the door. Chakotay chuckled as much as B'Elanna snapped at Paris there was definitely something that could happen, it just depended on the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I low-key wish Naomi had had more onscreen with the senior staff but hey, that's what fan fiction is for.  
> Hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for: Hard Candy Christmas


End file.
